Carolus Disaster 1
Disaster Post Weekly Random RP Event(Part 1/3) Josh Morton you have been chosen at random for this so you get to lead us off with these, please dont suck :D Scenario: Day 1/1941 Local:100 miles off the West coast of Parador large waves and fast swirling winds begin to suddenly encircle a small fishing trawler, the Jameson. The boats captain knows what is happening above him and immediately signals for a distress. On land a small local fisherman pier hears the boats frantic call for help and calls the police to alert them of the situation. The local police station being only home to 3 officers and a pickup truck is ill equipped to deal with this incident and needs help with the distress call and the brewing storm. Parameters: -A now small, only category 2 hurricane is brewing 100 miles to the West of Parador, it is forecasted to grow in size and make landfall in 4 (rp)days -You may make use of your military assets and assets that a nation of your size would reasonably have access to from its civilian agencies/populace -The Jameson and its crew may be rescued and would surely boost the populations hope and resolve, but attempting a rescue may also be a suicide mission for those involved, a risk-reward analysis will need to be done -You have 24 (RL) hours to respond to this first post before the impending second post is made. Response Weekly Random RP Event Response (Part 1/3) ---------------------- Hello and welcome to CBC, I'm Loyde Herman. Following a distress call from the fishing trawler Jameson about growing hostile weather conditions in the Mün sea, the Carolean military swung into action. The first part of the plan was to deploy a Naval Air Wing CT/A-2 Katya trainer aircraft to investigate the situation. Due to the lack of weather monitoring stations, the only way to find out the true extent of the threat was to send an aircraft in. The aircraft took off carrying with it 3 external fuel tanks, a number of weather monitoring systems and a trained weather analyst in the co-pilot's seat. It didn't take long for them to find the brewing storm, and the vessel trapped within. As the aircraft was battered by 75 knott winds, the on board analyst and his colleagues back on the mainland came to the same decision, this was the beginning of a serious hurricane, and it was only going to get worse as it approached the mainland. Unfortunately, the Katya sent to find the trawler was forced to turn back after locating the trawler. The heavy crosswinds threatening to smack the small aircraft out of the turbulent skies. Even though the aircraft left without providing any immediate help to the crew of the trawler, it had managed to find them, and the vessel's rough position and heading. Both of which would be indispensable to guide a nearby warship to assist the trawler. While the rescue mission would be dangerous, the frigate slated for the mission is believed to be able to weather the storm long enough to recover the crew of the Jameson. Enter, CSS Court Sword. A project 7627 guided missile frigate. Due to the vessel's low centre of gravity and good sea keeping capabilities, the vessel having just come out of the shipyards, and at the time was undergoing sea trials. The ship pushed through the giant swells and rough seas. The tiny ship being battered about, but continuing to push on towards the trawler in distress. The small beam trawler floundering in seas that it was barely able to handle. It's bilge pumps working hard to keep the vessel afloat. As soon as the frigate was in range, it's solitary hanger opened and it's single transport helicopter was wheeled out and launched. As the helicopter took off for the first time, a man was nearly washed overboard, but was saved only by his safety line. Due to the brutal sea kicking both ships around, the helicopter was forced to rescue the crew of the Jameson with it's in built winch. The helicopter being forced to return back to the frigate after recovering half of the crew due to a lack of fuel. Once the survivors were offloaded and fuel was taken aboard, the helicopter took off and sprinted back to where the trawler flummoxed. And by the time they had returned on station, the Jameson had slipped beneath the waves. The survivors in the water only remaining visible due to the helicopter's FLIR camera and the emergency flares that came with their live vests. The helicopter picked up the 4 survivors in the water and carried them back to the frigate. Upon landing, the ship was battered by a particularly large wave, and a wall of water smashed into the helicopter. The engine ingested a good gallon of salt water, which stopped it dead. As the helicopter was packed away however, it became clear that in spite of all the effort, there had still been casualties. The Jameson's cook and 2nd engineer had not been recovered and had presumably gone down with the ship, having been tending to the ship's bilge pumps below decks when the ship had gone down. As the frigate turned to leave the storm, the mainland continued to prepare to weather the coming storm. The military was already assisting civilian authorities in reinforcing buildings to weather the oncoming storm. Most attempts at looting thus-far have been prevented by armed soldiers, however this has lead to a pair of infantrymen being injured after they were attacked by looters wielding improvised incendiary bombs. Said looters have been arrested and are currently in custody under charges of attempted murder, grand larceny, looting and possession of illegal weapons. As of right now, people on the West coast of Parador, including people in the city of Karimac. Those that can escape are urged to do so, if not then they are advised to re-enforce their homes and be ready to weather the coming storm. Fishing boats have been sailed down the coast by those that can in order to avoid being thrown onto the shore. Support units remain on station in the south of the country with stockpiles of potable water, food and medical supplies for distribution once the storm has passed. Military units stored at JMB River Sound have been moved to the recently opened JNB South Point. The last unit to evacuate being the 3rd light aircraft squadron, equipped with BTK CA-1 Vindicators. = Weekly Random RP Event(Part 2/3) Josh Morton you have been chosen at random for this so you get to lead us off with these, please dont suck �� Scenario: Day 3/1142 Local: After a daring rescue mission by the Navy and a valiant effort by all involved, the lives of several of the crew members from the Jameson were saved. This initial rescue shows great promise for the attitude of rescuers moving forward and will surely boost morale amongst both them and those they are tasked to to save. Consider the crew and the naval assets you utilized in the rescue as safe and returning to safer waters Josh, well done. After several mapping missions of the storms path were completed the forecasters were able to nail down a good track for the storms path once it made landfall. It would pass near some major cities but due to early warnings evacuation orders were able to be issued and most left the city before the storm hit land. Naturally however some of course stayed to try and weather the storm, boarding up their homes and shielding themselves for the coming wind and water. The looting still continued but thanks to swift ow enforcement and military forces action it has been drastically reduced and in some areas prevented completely. Additionally the militaries removal of assets in the storms path will serve to allow those assets to be used for recovery and rescue after the storm passes. Parameters: -due to accurate forecasting the hurricane will be a category 3 storm once it makes landfall and is expected to lose most of its power within 25 miles of landfall, and dissipate completely before reaching 100 miles inland. -You may make use of your military assets and assets that a nation of your size would reasonably have access to from its civilian agencies/populace -The Jameson and its crew has been mostly rescued, providing a boost to your people's resolve and solitude due to them hearing of the story of the Jameson. -You have 24 (RL) hours to respond to this post before the impending next post is made. Response Weekly Random RP Event Response (Part 2/3) ---------------------- For a few days, the people of Karimac who had decided to stay made their final preparations to protect their homes from the incoming storm. The projections for the storm's arrival put it a few days at least out due to a cell of high-pressure air slowing the storm's approach. The remaining civilians and the few soldiers in the city worked hand in hand to secure buildings and re-enforce the surge-protection defences. Said defences begin made up of multiple consecutive lines of 5 meter high concrete barriers, backed up by sandbags under steel meshes. It was hoped that this arrangement of "surge cells" would contain any storm surge and would prevent flooding from continuing deeper into the country. On the eve of the final day before the storm, the military units in the city and left those who chose to stay behind to their now fortified shelters. And people did not have to wait long before the storm arrived. As dawn broke on the day of the storm, the water level in the river sound and across the coast drastically dropped as the storm gathered it's power to smash into our great country. The government had warned people of this phenomena, and that the precious Carolean Golden Oysters were not worth the risk to retrieve them prior to the storm's arrival. None the less, scavengers and vultures swooped into the river sound and the deep shore to try and retrieve the oysters before the storm made landfall. While some were successful if making off with trucks laden with oysters and other coastal delicacies, many were forced to abandon their bounties when their vehicles were stuck in the mud. And those that could not make it back to the shore -and the few shelters that dotted the coast- ultimately didn't survive as the storm practically ran them over. The storm mostly passed through the land between both the river sound and the city of Karimac, though the city's southern and seaboard districts bore the brunt of the storm. With the colossal storm surge pushing past many layers of surge cells, and flooding large sections of the city. Meanwhile the village of Helvenic was almost totally destroyed as the storm and it's surge pushed right over it. Power lines and radio towers were completely destroyed as the winds completely uprooted them. Skyscrapers in downtown Karimac were impaled many times over as small boats, trees and other pieces of debris were thrown into them. Thankfully however, the storm was to be short lived. The storm had smashed into the coast with most of it's force, exchanging it's longevity for a massive storm surge to drown those in it's path. After 25 miles, the storm had lost most of it's power, and at the 67th mile, the hurricane began to completely disperse. The winds died, the river lands seemed to go silent from shock. And then the screams began. Screams for medical support, for supplies, for rescue. From those injured, those with nothing, and those trapped and at risk of drowning in the fortified cellars that were meant to protect them. The Carolean government quickly swung into action, helicopters and trucks full of supplies raced into the affected areas, amphibious troop carriers ploughed into the flooded areas to rescue those who needed help, and special forces divers were deployed alongside firefighters and builders to save those who were trapped under rubble or n flooded basements. But for every two still living person that they dragged out of the dirty and dark waters, they also pulled out a cold a lifeless corpse. Eventually, around 5% of the ground vehicles were ordered to carry out the dead. In every convoy out of the affected areas and to the temporary camp set up by the government. Vast crowds gathered to see if their loved ones were among the living, or the recovered dead. Post-storm looting is at a massive low due to the government orders to shoot looters on sight. Few people want to risk their very lives for a pair of soggy sneakers or a TV that may be too wet to work. It will take time to recover, to count the cost of this horrific event. A cost in both materials, and in lives... Weekly Random RP Event(Part 3/3) Josh Morton, good job not sucking :D Finalization: While the hurricane making landfall was unavoidable and destruction was inevitable, the efforts made by the Carolus government and civilian sector to minimize the impact has surely saved thousands of lives and billions of dollars in cost of rebuilding. The storm made landfall as a category 3 hurricane and fairly quickly subsided to a non dangerous condition. In the end 82 civilians perished in the event, all of whom had chosen or were forced to stay behind. The nation has already begun to recover and receive supplies from other nations, showing the compassion of the world and how quickly we can go from war to humanitarian efforts. Day 7/1624 Local: